<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Собакам вход воспрещен by Anantavati75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363304">Собакам вход воспрещен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anantavati75/pseuds/Anantavati75'>Anantavati75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anantavati75/pseuds/Anantavati75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"С собаками в магазин нельзя!"<br/>Или о том, как Стайлз и его ретривер Брюс надрали задницу одному придурку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Собакам вход воспрещен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Декабрь ворвался в размеренную жизнь жителей Бэйкон Хиллс снежным вихрем, который позже превратился в снегопад. Огромные хлопья снежинок белоснежным ковром устилали дорогу, скрывая мелкие выбоины и опасный гололёд.</p><p>      Декабрь был тем месяцем, которого Стайлз откровенно ненавидел и боялся. Точнее, боялся он не самого месяца (ведь это глупо, согласитесь), он боялся того, что происходило из-за этой погоды: страшные аварии, в которых люди калечились или даже умирали. И разве это круто? Совсем нет. В одной из таких аварий погибла его мама.</p><p>      Они как раз возвращались домой; Стайлз не помнит, откуда, но помнит себя в таком малом возрасте, когда ноги еле доставали до пола автомобиля. Воспоминания до сих пор продирают режущий уши визг и гудение клаксона, раз за разом полыхают в памяти надорванные крики мамы, свирепая боль и после — темнота.</p><p>      Авария оставила младшего Стилински полусиротой. Слепым полусиротой.</p><p>      Сейчас парень сидел на кровати, а у его ног свернулся калачиком большой золотистый ретривер. Много времени понадобилось на то, чтобы Стайлз и Брюс научились понимать друг друга. Да, он назвал собаку-поводыря в честь Бэтмена. Бэтмен ведь крутой — покруче Робина так точно.</p><p>— Стайлз, — позвал отец, заходя в комнату. — Я нужен в участке, побудешь дома?<br/>— Конечно, — пожал плечами парень, поворачиваясь на звук родного голоса. — А что насчёт ужина?</p><p>      Младший кожей почувствовал смятение.</p><p>— Давай закажем что-то с доставкой на дом? — предложил отец, и парень уверен — он знает — насколько виноватым выглядит старший.<br/>— Пап, никакой доставки. Я схожу в магазин и куплю чего-нибудь, ладно?<br/>— Уверен, что справишься?<br/>— Брюс мне точно поможет, так что, думаю, с моими мозгами и его глазами мы сможем добыть чего-нибудь вкусного домой, — Стайлз улыбнулся и потянулся рукой вниз, чтобы потрепать собаку за ухом.<br/>— Ладно, — со вздохом дал согласие шериф и, погодя минуту, помог застегнуть на Брюсе упряжку. — Только будьте осторожными, хорошо? На улице снег.</p><p>      Стайлз кивнул, намотал на ладонь немного длинноватый поводок и застегнул на себе теплую «парку». Насколько бы слепым парень не был, а позволить кому-то одевать себя не мог. Пусть даже дело касалось обычной верхней одежды.</p><p>— Пойдём, Брюс, купим чего-нибудь пожевать.</p><p>      Пёс весело гавкнул и завилял хвостом — Стайлзу невпервой было наблюдать невероятную тягу своего питомца к духу улицы.<br/>      В этом и заключается особенность отношений человека и животного: каждый из них столь досконально изучает другого и достаточно, чтобы не задумываясь делать нечто приятное. Это как с людьми, но отношения крепче. Лучше.</p><p>      Трость, которая служила сыну шерифа в качестве своеобразного радара, глухо постукивала об асфальт; Брюс тихо сопел носом и, Стайлз был уверен, от теплого дыхания собаки в холодный воздух вырывались две струйки пара — точно миниатюрный дракон. Парень улыбнулся своим мыслям, а пёс тявкнул, оповещая, что до супермаркета они добрались более чем успешно.</p><p>      Знакомый хруст автоматической двери, а следом — тёплый воздух, наполненный тонким ароматом выпечки и лёгким запахом пластиковых пакетов на кассе. Младший Стилински помнил этот запах ещё с детства, когда приходил сюда с мамой или папой.<br/>      Парень вошел внутрь, осторожно «трогая» тростью пол, — и вдруг Брюс зарычал. Но не так, если бы готовился напасть (упаси Боже, этот пёс и мухи не обидит, только лишь если бы почуял угрозу — именно сейчас развертывающаяся ситуация). И правда, через мгновение к Стайлзу подошёл мужчина.</p><p>— В магазин с собаками нельзя, — отрезал, видимо, охранник.<br/>— Прошу прощения, но без него я не смогу ничего купить, — попытался отшутиться Стилински, потому что атмосфера была довольно-таки напряженной.<br/>— Тогда советую вам покупать продукты в другом магазине, — так же холодно ответил мужчина.</p><p>      Стайлз не любил этого. То есть, любой был бы взбешён в такой ситуации, но именно Стайлз не любил напоминать людям, что слепой. Вообще не любил лишний раз этого произносить в голос — создавалось впечатление, что он хочет этим манипулировать.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, но я слепой. Поймите, моя собака — поводырь…<br/>— Эй, Дюк, оставь его. Пускай войдёт, — послышалось откуда-то справа.<br/>— С собаками нельзя, — Стайлзу показалось, что он почувствовал, как охранник закатил глаза, но тон его оставался холодным и строгим.<br/>— Он же сказал, что без собаки не может, в чем проблема? Все ведь ясно, — в противовес тону первого, голос второго казался раздраженным; он подошёл ближе и остановился возле парня — Стилински почувствовал тонкий запах мужского лосьона после бритья.</p><p>      Похоже, второй парень хорошо за собой следил. Стайлз не понимал, какое это имеет отношение к сложившейся ситуации, но само осознание отдало приятным пониманием — за него заступился не только умный, но и, скорее всего, красивый парень. В то время как Брюс тихо тявкнул, намекая на то, что хочет покинуть напряженную компанию, даже несильно дернулся в сторону.</p><p>— Эй, псину свою держи, парень, — рявкнул охранник.<br/>— Сам ты псина, — рыкнул в ответ Стайлз, дергая собаку за поводок, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу.</p><p>      Мимо прошла, судя по всему, девушка на высоких каблуках. Стайлз услышал, как она тихо ойкнула, когда Брюс коснулся ее, встряхиваясь из-за стресса.</p><p>— Смотрите, какой ранимый! — послышалось за плечами.<br/>— Дюк, заткнись! — в ответ первому, рявкнул голос заступника.</p><p>      Но тут Стилински понесло: он остановился и обернулся, демонстративно выпуская из руки поводок от упряжки Брюса.</p><p>— Брюс. Взять! — скомандовал парень, ухмыляясь.</p><p>      Конечно же, пес ничего страшного не сделал бы, но сам вид большого и рычащего золотистого монстра, летящего со всех лап навстречу охраннику, точно заставил последнего порядочно так испугаться. Ожидаемо, пес начал рычать и лаять, а охранник — визжать, да на таких высоких нотах, что хозяин защитника поморщился.</p><p>      Неожиданно вокруг послышались хлопки и подбадривающие выкрикивания. Наверное, собрались люди, чтобы поглазеть на столь необыденное представление.</p><p>— Убери собаку! — крикнул охранник. Звук исходил откуда-то снизу — значит, Брюс все-таки повалил мужчину на пол. — Убе… Убери-и-и!</p><p>— Брюс, ко мне! — наконец подал команду Стайлз.</p><p>      Пес еще раз весело гавкнул и возвратился к хозяину. Стилински быстро подобрал тянущийся по земле поводок и пошел к выходу, водя вокруг себя тростью-радаром.</p><p>      Не успел парень отойти на приличное расстояние от супермаркета, как услышал оклик:</p><p>— Эй, парень! Стой! — судя по направлению звука, это был кто-то из супермаркета, поэтому парень решил не останавливаться, да и мало ли, может, это и не к нему вовсе. Но тот упрямец не сдавался. — Парень с собакой! Стой! Брюс!</p><p>      Ретривер радостно тявкнул и остановился, виляя хвостом и ударяя им по колену Стайлза. Пришлось-таки остановиться. Парень был готов рассыпаться в извинениях и объяснениях за питомца и за то, что они сделали с тем охранником, но незнакомец подоспел первым.</p><p>— Хэй, извини, что так вышло, мне очень жаль, — судя по тембру и легкому аромату лосьона после бритья, это был тот работник, который вступился за него. — Дюк — та еще задница, но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты подумал о всём рабочем персонале таким же образом, ладно?<br/>— Все… все в порядке, я привык к такому, так что не переживай, — Стайлз улыбнулся.<br/>— Слушай... Мог бы я загладить нашу вину, пригласив тебя на чашку кофе? — слегка неловко спросил парень, вкладывая ему в ладонь бумажку. — Вот мой номер телефона. Я обещаю, что приглашу тебя туда, где можно с собаками, или… или я зайду за тобой и проведу тебя сам.</p><p>      Стилински почувствовал, как краснеет, но, вопреки той неловкости, которой была переполнена ситуация, он все же улыбнулся и кивнул.</p><p>— Конечно, с радостью. Только вот если бы я мог узнать, кто именно меня приглашает.<br/>— А, да, кхм… Я Дерек, Дерек Хейл, — с улыбкой в голосе произнес парень.<br/>— Стайлз Стилински. Тогда... я позвоню, и мы договоримся?<br/>— Конечно! Буду ждать.</p><p>Дерек смущенно засмеялся и, попрощавшись, ушел, а Стайлз же еще с минуту простоял, сжимая в руке бумажку. Брюс нетерпеливо тявкнул, призывая хозяина к движению.</p><p>— Идем, идем, — парень сдвинулся с места, перехватывая поудобнее свою трость-радар. — Наверное, сегодня мы все же закажем еду из ресторана.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>